


The Song Of The Brahmin

by ToastedRoach



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Basically just background information, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Slavery, Kissing, M/M, Mason's soft side, Raiders doing raider stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedRoach/pseuds/ToastedRoach
Summary: Another side story to Cold as the night: Bison Bill left to join Colter's gang shortly before things went to shit in his old gang. In Nuka World he joined The Pack and became best friends with Mason. Now a new Overboss has taken over and Bison Bill's past has caught up with him.This one has been a thorn in my side since December. The ending is rushed and the whole thing is a huge background information package and primer for the last part of Cold as the night. It's quantity over quality but if I try to reach perfection with every piece I will never post anything at all. The poem was good and I ate this year's first strawberries today and I think this deserves to be posted despite obvious flaws.





	The Song Of The Brahmin

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to tag this because I never write gen. =.= Apologies if something was not tagged that should've been. I'm not a huge fan of Mason, I tried to add a sex scene in the end but it was too cringey and it's Mason's fault. xP

Night had fallen over Nuka Town and fires burned bright at the Bradberton amphitheater. There was an unusual quiet, no hound's howl or yao guai's growl, just the crackle of burning wood and an occasional slurp. The Pack leader's closest had gathered around a fire right next to the fighting pit. Drinks were passed around the circle of men, someone threw a new batch of steaks on the grill and a delicious smell filled the air.

But the mood was not as bright and peaceful as the night. Mason was not present – he and the other gang leaders had been summoned to Fizztop Grille for the weekly meeting. There was a new Overboss in Nuka World and his rule was strict. He was 'getting shit done', yes, but many silently disagreed with his way to lead. They would not say a thing though, not after what happened to the poor schmuck who lured him into the Gauntlet. Or what happened to Gage. Colter's second in command was beaten to pulp in front of everyone, bound to a shaming pole and left to rot for three days. Compared to that a bullet to the brain pan was an easy way out.

Gage was not allowed to die. He was kept in a short leash, required to be available at all times and if it happened that the Overboss travelled to the Commonwealth he locked Gage into the Fizztop backroom. The other bosses suffered restrictions in other ways. If they (or the enslaved traders) had expected this stranger with exceptional fighting skills and a large machete to be their salvation they had made a miscalculation. They had lost control over the situation in mere minutes. And after two months and three cleared parks they were still all cramped into Nuka Town, trying to not step on each other's toes or piss off their new Overboss who could split a man in half with one chop.

It was almost as if he was waiting for them to turn on him. 'In due time', had been his only answer when asked about assigning the parks.

Bison Bill reached for a log of wood and dropped it on the embers. He too was new here. He and his small group had arrived in Nuka World just about a year ago. Bison was the only one left. Despite Colter slacking off this place was a harsh environment for any normal raider. Colter's gangs were special. Smart, cunning and ferocious. This was the kind of place Bison belonged to. This was where he felt like home. Whenever recruits showed up they were herded together and presented for the gang leaders to pick their favorites. The rest had to take part in brutal trials. Bison Bill still felt proud of the moment Mason picked him.

He had been standing next to Gretchen, one of the few Kill Claws to leave their previous gang. She was strong and tall for a woman and her favored weapons were icepicks. She had been the camp's designated torturer for years. She was the right choice for the Disciples. Bison had always been quick to spot the real nature of a person. He was good at spotting enemies too, that's why he became a sniper, but he knew what kind a person was just by looking at them once. When he saw the Disciples and their leader he instinctively knew they would choose Gretchen. And when he saw the Pack he knew that was where he belonged himself. The Operators seemed bored and only few had showed up. Colter was sitting on a throne-like chair far left, sipping a Nuka Cola, being lazy, bored and careless. And the man in the middle, the master of the ceremony, Porter Gage, only existed to serve and fawn him. No doubt this event was created to amuse Colter. Treating recruits like slaves made Bison mad. And Gage knew he wasn't making friends here, avoided eye contact and kept glancing over to Colter like a dog waiting for appreciation from it's master.

Mason was the first to speak after Gage had explained the rules. The Pack leader pointed his finger at Bison Bill and said: 'I take this guy. He's one of ours.' Now he was Mason's second in command and they shared a strong bond of friendship.

He took a sip of his keg of moonshine and his thoughts were with Mason. In the glowing embers strange sights passed him, memories from far away, of another night around another fire, with another friend. He rarely thought about Ripper anymore. The man had been dead for eight years. Shot by those thrice-damned Minutemen. He gritted his teeth and drank more. He had fond memories of the past too but those were clouded by his current dire mood. Ripper was his best friend growing up. Blood Claws were a different gang back before they joined forces with the Kill Claws. Sharing and raiding the same territory was harsh but things got worse once they settled in the new camp. People's minds changed and became cold to their own. Not many of the original Blood Claws were left at the time when all hell broke loose. Bison felt thankful for that. Enemies were useful sometimes. In general he didn't have feelings of hate for them – with exception of the Minutemen – he shot them down before there was a chance for any personal contact. It was his job and he liked his job. He liked the nights spent in the sniper's nest above the main gate, looking out to the valley alone, and the times he had company were special and cherished.

The idea of leaving and joining Colter's gang had not been his own. The man who first spoke it out was executed when Ricca found out. Ricca was a cruel boss. Coming from a long line of Kill Claws and related to most of them she was the natural leader. She was smarter than most and surrounded herself with bodyguards from her own family. It was her that kept the two gangs from killing each other and she was able to hold her superior position for good six years. And then she was killed in her sleep by her own sister, out of jealousy. Within a few weeks the group willing to join Colter had formed and every day it grew. It needed a leader, someone strong to guide it through the mountains to South. It needed Bison Bill.

Sure, Gretchen was a competition. The Kill Claws would have followed her and the group split in two if not for the bad news they received on the third day of their journey: the camp was in chaos and disarray, a fight had broken loose and all Kill Claws except Jigsaw Sally and her two brothers had left and traveled North. Most Blood Claws were dead or wounded and inmidst of the tumble they had turned on each other and killed every woman amongst them. Jigsaw Sally was in charge of the camp. And she was the only raider woman alive. An outcast of her own gang with a pack of bloodthirsty wolves circling around her.

That night Gretchen came to Bison's tent, unarmed. 'I hope the kid you liked is ok', she said. It was the first time Gretchen showed emotion at all. And more, she recognised Bison as the group's leader and during the months it took to reach Nuka World they became friends. Sort of. Their home was in ruins and the only family they had known was dead, gone or under the rule of an unpredictable maniac. Not many raiders would survive Jigsaw Sally but slaves were in relative safety. 'He'll be fine. Sally likes pretty boys too', he had answered, but he wasn't convinced and tonight the same worry reared it's ugly head.

Killing all the Blood Claw women. Leaving only that crazy Kill Claw outcast alive. It had always sounded like too much of a coincidence. He knew the Blood Claws and he knew there was one man capable of this kind of a strategic move, and after he saw the new Overboss' face his doubt was confirmed.

The freak had planned it all along. Still, him being in Nuka Town, alone, was a sign that taking someone else's property had not worked out the way he wanted to.

Bison had sworn loyalty to Mason and that included informing the Pack leader of potential threats. Colter hadn't been one. Gage wasn't even close and the other gangs could be dealt with, but the new Overboss was a whole different kind of a problem. Bison had not shown his face around town since forever and missed his freedom. Being stuck at the amphitheater day after day and only being able to move around underground was going on his nerves. Mason said he was working on a solution but all he had done so far was share his knowledge with Mags Black.

A strange sound drove the thought of his mind and caught everyone's attention. The men looked up and listened to a silent clapping of weak hands. The sound seemed to come from the brahmin sheds. A girl's voice started to sing, shaky and emotional.

_”From my window I can see, the moon so big and bright_   
_Over the storming open sea, my lover will come tonight._   
_On his arms I feel no sorrow, his loving the sweetest in life_   
_But in the mist of dark morrow, he kills me with a knife.”_

The song ended and a chill ran down Bison's spine. One of the men shook his head. ”Crazy Meunz sings. Creeps the hell outta me!”

The others nodded. Her singing was heard at every full moon. Down here they could not see the moon and neither could Meunz but she claimed the brahmin felt it and told her to sing. She was a self-proclaimed farseer, though what everyone else saw was a crazy girl on chems. The daughter of a previous Alpha, killed by a rival before the rule of not taking another Pack member's life was established. No one else understood the brahmin like Meunz did and the ones she had cared for gave more milk and their flesh tasted sweeter. She had a pet brahmin she had raised from a calf, also called Meunz. The animal was part of her, together they were Meunz and she had not responded to her real name in years. Meunz knew everything, Meunz knew everyone and told every truth. Tonight Meunz sang the song of the brahmin.

For Bison Bill she was just another slave. She kept to herself, stayed in her shack or in the brahmin shed. She was too weak for other work – yet alone to fight for her survival. A member like her would not have made it among wolves and for some reason this conflict in the Pack's animalistic principles greatly disturbed Bison. Meunz reminded him of old Vince back home. The crippled raider who cleaned the latrines and slept at the back gate. The Kill Claws allowed Vince to keep his raider status for the sake of some sick amusement. Vince guarded the back gate. Not that the old geezer could even hold his rifle straight anymore. Sometimes Ricca summoned him to 'personally thank him for a job well done', an obvious insult, because she enjoyed watching Vince give up the last scraps of his pride and dignity and _kneel_.

Every time Bison heard 'the song of the brahmin' he felt the purity of his new family fade. Bit by bit they gave in to something dark and twisted that he had hoped to have left behind. And Mason, the man he respected the most, enabled this madness. The Alpha's personal relationship to the brahmin girl kept her alive and gave her immunity she didn't deserve.

First Meunz and then the Overboss. His past was catching up with him and Bison Bill didn't like it one bit. He finished his drink with one gulp and threw the keg aside. He liked the sharp burn of the Pack's moonshine but could've lived without the taste of freshly tanned hide of the bottle. His shadow danced on the wall, furry shoulders and bison's horns rising high above everyone else. The long extinct animal reborn in human shape. He had heard stories about brahmin with long fur and horns called bighorner living in the West. A trader who bragged to have travelled all the way from NCR even brought along a curved horn made into a drinking bottle.

A creak of the gate, familiar stature and heavy steps on dusty ground. Mason had returned and the men around the fire fell silent. Mason pulled a chair next to Bison and sat down. He was quickly passed a drink and some of his favorite beef jerky. They could sense his bad temper. The meeting had not gone well.

For a while Mason ate in silence. The fire had burned down to a red glow.

”You can see the moon from Fizztop Grille”, he said finally. A random remark but with such a strong meaning to everyone who had witnessed the insane yearning for death hidden in a love song. Mason finished his meal and stood up. ”Mags is coming over tomorrow. Let her pass. I don't wanna hear about another fight with allies.”

Bison Bill followed his boss away from the fires and into the dark. They walked in silence, to the brahmin sheds. Mason always came to see Meunz when he was under great stress. Maybe he really believed in her visions. Maybe he came for a different reason. Bison Bill hid a shiver.

Mason knocked on the door hanging on one hinge. Fake courtesy.

”Meunz is here”, came a weak voice from the shed, accompanied with a friendly 'moo'. Mason opened the door and both men stepped into the shed. The roof hung so low Bison had to stand hunched and his horns were scraping the planks. Meunz the brahmin chewed the cud, Meunz the farseer sat on a straw mattress with a Jet in her hand. Only candles gave light into the small shed than reeked of brahmin shit. Bison started to feel sick immediately but Mason crouched next to the girl.

”I came to see Kate.” He pulled the blanket from her lap and Bison saw the girl's withered, bandage-covered legs. She must've been at least the same age than Mason but her stature was child-like, fragile. Her cheeks and eyes had sunken deep into her skull and coughing made her body shake violently. Meunz was dying.

”A haha ha ha ha hh, Kate...is gone. Meunz is here.” Her head flopped to the side. With one hand Mason kept the girl in a sitting position, with the other he started to peel bandages from her legs. Bison kneeled down to help.

So this was what Mason came here for. Only a good friend would care enough to help someone suffering from this terrible sickness. Meunz drifted back to her world of visions while they cleaned the sores and covered them with clean cloth. Mason was gentle although Meunz was propably too high to feel any pain. Bison Bill had never seen this side of his boss. This caring man with a worried expression. He felt his stomach twist with an emotion he didn't recognize.

”I see you finally found a strong partner”, Meunz chuckled.

The comment took them by surprise. For a moment Meunz's eyes were clear and sane and she was smiling happily. ”You tried to hide it from me, didn't you? But Meunz knows. Meunz is happy to see you find your other half before Meunz is no more... And Kate is happy too.”

”Thanks”, Mason said after a little while. Meunz-Kate had returned to her drugged state and they didn't hear another word from her. Before leaving Mason put the candles out and patted the brahmin.

Silence that was broken by the silent chatter of the men still sitting around the fire. Bison sensed Mason's unease. He was about to leave his boss in peace and go inside, but the Pack Alpha grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the set of ladders leading to the roofs. ”We need to talk”, was the only explanation he gave, and so they climbed. Above the amphitheater, high up to one of the towers overlooking the marketplace. Mason told the guard to get lost with a snarl and the poor guy stumbled away.

Up here the air was cool and a soft breeze moved between the ruined houses. A great place for a sniper's nest, Bison thought. He could get used to sitting here, watching over Nuka Town. But right now he had Mason at his side. Mason who seethed with rage no cool breeze could calm. They were equally matched in the fighting pit but there was more to loyalty and trust. Taking a few blows to ease his boss' frustration would be no problem. Bison had a feeling that Meunz's odd comment had brought Mason to a boiling point and he braced himself for whatever might follow.

”You can't hide from him forever”, Mason said from behind his teeth. ”He knows you're here.”

”Figures. One of these dumb fucks told him.”

”No. He _knew_ you're here. He asked to see you. It's best for us all if you get over yourself and go see him.” Mason struggled to keep his anger in check and find the right words. A sign of affection. Mason had always treated him fair and sometimes it felt like there could be more than friendship between them. ”He's not assigning parks until he knows who is trustworthy. You should just go and talk with him. I got your back. The Operators are on our side should it come to a fight.”

”What? I should trust _those_ jokers? You don't know this man. If he wants me dead he'll chop me to pieces the moment I step through the door and no one can do shit to stop him.” This was getting out of hand. He needed a solution, not another fight. Had the past years loyally serving Mason been for nothing?

”If he wanted you dead he could've walked over anytime and chopped us both to pieces!” Mason kicked the guard's chair off the tower with such force it flew far over the marketplace wall and crashed down between the stalls. The Pack Alpha stood right in front of Bison Bill and grabbed his armor. ”Why are you so damn scared of him? Can't you see you're putting all our lives at risk? Is he so much worse than Colter?”

They could see the moon from here. The cold white orb inmidst all the stars that would blink and shine and comfort but grew pale once the moon rose. The dead rock high above reflected from Mason's eyes and there was something new and desperate in them. His face paint was smeared, his hair was a sweaty mess. Right now he was not the Pack Alpha but a man in great distress.

”Tell me. Please.”

”He took over our old gang. Killed everyone. Brought destruction and pain. I lost my friends. My family. My home lies in ruins because of him. No doubt he'll do it again. He _is_ worse than Colter.” Bison lifted his hands on Mason's shoulders while speaking, his grip as firm as his friends'. ”My life is here now. The Pack is my family and I will protect you, I will even protect your crazy brahmin girlfriend. I will kill the Overboss if that's what it takes to keep you safe.” He felt Mason's warm breath on his face, smelled the beef jerky his friend was constantly chewing on. Mason pulled him closer and Bison Bill braced himself mentally to withstand the coming head-butt.

”What happened between Kate and I was a long time ago”, Mason spat. ”We were young and she wasn't crazy yet. You are the one I want, Bill. Kate was right, I've found my second half and I'm not gonna lose him to any homicidal maniac.”

The wind howled in the Nuka Town towers around them. Mason's lips touched Bill's, their embrace grew tighter. Two Pack Alphas, glued together by the strongest bond. After the first kiss they couldn't let go. Nuka World's problems, the Overboss, the looming threat and the worries both of them carried were swept aside for one night.

In this unpredictable world even one night was enough to change the course of the events and avoid a disaster. On the other side of Nuka Town a lonely man sat inside the Fizztop Grille, watching out of the broken window, twiddling a rusty key in his hands.


End file.
